Let Me Show You
by zat-writes
Summary: Cyrus is showing Jay a few tricks for making automatons. Mentor/Student AU. Fluffy. JayBorg. Oneshot.


It had been roughly a year since Cyrus had taken Jay under his wing. Jay showed much promise in his inventing, but was still a bit of a diamond in the rough. At the start Jay's inventing was mostly low tech and crude, not on the same level as Cyrus' hover technology or most of his other work. After a few months, Cyrus had him working on a whole new level of inventing.

While Jay did well at inventing contraptions for some practical and impractical uses, the young man showed much intrest in androids. Though programming and robotics were a different ball game than making gliders and training robots, Cyrus agreed to teach Jay what he needed to know to make automatons.

One day, while Jay was working on the arm of an android he was building, Cyrus observed his work. The elder sat beside his student and smiled as Jay made some adjustments to a particularly stiff finger. Jay seemed to be having trouble with the hand mechanism.

Cyrus gave a soft laugh when Jay made a frustrated groan. Something just was not working for his student.

"Do you need help, Jay," Cyrus asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I know I can get it," Jay groaned, tapping the metal hand with his tool. "It's just a stupid hand, it shouldn't be this hard. Ugh. I feel so stupid."

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Cyrus said gently. He gave Jay's shoulder a firm pat. Then the inventor pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, examining the hand. "I know that you'll get it."

Jay smiled and gave a nod, going right to trying again. The fingers were stiff and hardly moved like they should. Jay knew that something was wrong with the mechanism, but he could not tell what it was just yet. He tried checking the finger joints and the wires that controlled the movement. Everything seemed like it was in order, but nothing worked.

Still having no idea what to do, Jay gave another frustrated grunt, not able to make sense of the whole problem. He was nearly ready to call it quits, but he was not going to give up.

"I can show you what's wrong," Cyrus stated after a long pause of silence. "It's a very simple problem."

"Is it really that easy," Jay asked with a pouty whine to his voice.

"It's a simple fix," Cyrus said with a nod, glancing down at the hand.

Jay sighed and gave a nod, looking down at the hand with furrowed brows and pouty lips. Jay felt like a total loser having to have Cyrus show him this easy problem he had been missing the whole time.

Seeing his students head hanging in shame, Cyrus frowned. He took Jay's left hand, the one that held the tool, with his right and guided it to touch the mechanism for the wrist. He helped Jay tap a specific part that was responsible for the moving of the fingers.

"This part is just a bit too tight is all. It has to be loose enough for the fingers to move," Cyrus said, helping Jay loosen it. "I use to make this mistake when I was first learning robotics, Don't worry about it."

"O-oh," Jay murmured nervously, face glowing red as Cyrus held his hand. "That makes sense. Thanks."

Upon hearing Jay's tone, Cyrus realized that he had been holding Jay's hand for quite some time. Cyrus' face lit up bright red and he pulled his hand away.

"Sorry," Cyrus apologized right away, feeling embarrassed by his actions. It was a surprise when Jay took his hand again and held it, this time his hand was over Cyrus'.

"Don't be," Jay said as he intertwined their fingers. "You were only showing me what to do... Sooo... is there snything else that I have to do, Cyrus?"

"U-uh... the hand should work now," Cyrus said with a nervous laugh, staring at their hands.

Cyrus had known that there was something between them for awhile now, but he had always been too shy to say or do anything about it. Cyrus thought that he and Jay would never act on these feelings they had, yet here they were, holding hands. It was almost too good to be true.

"Thank you for the advice," Jay laughed after testing the fingers, giving Cyrus' hand a gentle squeeze. "I can't believe I didn't see that. I probably wouldn't have if it weren't for you."

Cyrus smiled and gave a nod. "Like I said, I use to make that mistake too," he laughed slightly, stroking the side of Jay's hand with his thumb. "You would have figured it out sooner or later."

"Yeah," Jay said with a smile as he glanced down at their hands, then back up at Cyrus. "Cyrus, we've known each for awhile now, like a year or something, and I have to say that I've really liked knowing you. I mean, I kinda like you. I like you a lot... Like like. I like like you..."

Cyrus quirked a brow and smiled with his signature crooked smile. "Like like? Could you elaborate for me," he questioned with a chuckle, teasing Jay just a bit.

"Oh man," Jay laughed, nudging Cyrus with his shoulder. "I don't know if I could put it to words right."

"Can you show me then," Cyrus asked with quirked brow and a little grin.

"I can show you," Jay said with a nod and a grin, using his free hand to cup Cyrus' cheek. Without another word, Jay began to lean over, closing his eyes as their lips met.

Cyrus had watched as he leaned in, closing his eyes only when they finally kissed. It was sweet to finally act on these feeling he had for Jay, after months of crushing on him and innocent flirting. Cyrus had thought that he would have to make the first move. It was good that he did not have to, seeing how nervous he got when romance was in question.

When the two finally broke apart, Cyrus let his forehead rest against Jay's. He took both of Jay's hands and held them, smiling sweetly as he did so.

"I like like you too, Jay," Cyrus murmured.


End file.
